Lost Thoughts
by dark-flamin-storm
Summary: Chapter 4 is up. summary: serena is about to commit sucide when an unlikely ally shows up with an unexpected gift. what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1: The Drop

* Attention! I do not own Sailor Moon & characters. I am simiply writting fiction for the amusement of myself & others. But the following characters are mine- Christine, Ariane, Jason, Trenton, & Queen Ezabell.  
.........................The Scouts noticed it.......& feared it.................. " Serena is losing her touch" wispered Luna, " there is no dening it." " Yes Luna, we know... but how could she lose her confidence? She is our Savior." cried Raye, she out of everyone was most worried for her. " She isnt eating! She hasnt been right since she defeated Galatica." replied Amy. " Amy is right, someone needs to talk to her." said Mina." Darien can." Yelled Lita. So its settled!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena laid on her bed. Alone, that is what she has been since that day.............. * FLASHBACK*  
  
Winds rattled the warrior princess.......rain danced across her face......flames licked her feet.... Then the voice came.... not distant like before.... " You dont know who you are! You are worth nothing.....those friends used you to save their own skins thats all.......Kill Them! Destroy Them!" cried the voice. " NEVER! I shall never obey you! You destroyed me & my family... I will not stink so low! I am the light that brings hope!" cried Serena... She was wrapped in elegant robes of pale lavander, her hair was totally down no buns... " Princess.. come dear, I can embrace you, save you! Charish me darling!" cried the voice again ....." NEVER!" yelled Serena. " SO be it! I curse you!" With that serena came back from her memories, with that emptiness that has been consuming here ever since she declined in helping the evil one.  
  
* END FLASHBACK*  
  
Serena wispered into the dark.."What do I do? I can save no one, I cant even make the crystal glow" Tears sprang out of her eyes. Welling up inside her she could no longer handle the pain she felt inside... " But I can end it, all of could be over if I just... yes.." Serena stood up. Walked out of her room & yelled to her mom as she left the house." Im going for pizza!" But she did not go for pizza, she ran to the park. As she was running the scouts spotted her.  
  
"WAIT SERENA!" cried Raye started to run. They chased her till they got to the lake. All of them Raye,Mina,Amy,Lita,Luna,Artemis, & now Darien Stood in dead silence.  
  
Right Before their eyes the watched her...............  
  
~~~~~~Enjoying everything so far? Plz tell me what you think, do a review. Is it exciting? What is Serena doing that is making everyone breathless? 


	2. Chapter 2: The Conversation

CHAPTER 2: THE CONVERSATION  
  
Serena dropped her backpack. She had filled it with pieces of rope that she was going to use to tie herself up with before she jumped in the lake. She decided to do this incase she couldn't drown OR changed her mind in the process, and so she bent down to start tieing herself up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "No!!!!!!RUN FASTER!!" cried Darien. " Yeah you idiotic good for nothing piecesof crap! You better start running faster or I'll burn your behinds off!You know I can!" yelled Raye, for she was in the lead, but still very far behind of Serena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena stood there about to jump..." Ok, 1.....2........" she wispered, but then......." Dont Do it Serena! Please, you are the only who can make the dream go away...Only you can make the voice stop talking to you.If you die, the others will also be consumed......Noone will be there to give them hope & guide them" Serena stopped dead, she heard a bottomless empty voice. The voice was INSIDE her head, but it wasn't the scaring disturbed voice that made her about to commit sucide.It wasnt the same voice that has tommeneted her like so many times before when she tried to sleep.Serena realising that the voice probably wanted an answer so she replied."Who are you? How do you know my name? Who says I am doing the wrong thing?"she wispered to the air, to the still night, but somehow she knew that the voice would answer. "I come from far away, in search of you. It is my fault you are being threatened by The Dream. I want to help, I bring no evil to you. Don't die Serena, please ........your friends need you."" Ok, so you aren't evil, what is your name?Why are you so concerned about my safety?" she said. Serena stood there constantly looking for the place that the voice came from & was unaware of her friends yelling at her from behind......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" GOD DAMN IT!" cried Lita as she ran into the invisible barrier for the 5th time in a row. She was now bleeding from a gash on the side of her leg & cheek." It's no use Lita, you are only weaking yourself she cannot hear us where she is now." replied Amy with a sigh, she to had tried to break it." Oh yeah? Where is she?" asked Mina. " She is lost in a place that no living soul can reach her & will not take time see if anyone is trying to"said Amy before growing silent once more. None of them took notice to the tears that started to silently stream out of Raye's eyes. " I am here my princess, always here.Please dont go I need you. Just like everyone else. .... We are lonely stars wandering aimlessly around with no purpose when you arent there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know you of old Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom, as I also know of your mother. Listen to me... The evil is growing stronger off you fear & dicouragement. The evil will not show mercy on you when she decends from the blackened heavens from above. Let me & my compainons help you!"Serena now sat down on the cement floor of the walkway going around the lake."You know me of old, but I do not recognize your voice unknown one. Why should I believe you? Besides I have no power to save everyone even if I tried." That is not true, I can give you the strenght, if you promise to show the compassion, love, power, & courage that I know only the Savior of the Darkened Age could."Serena looked around once more, her eyes stopped at a pair of a pair of almond eyes looking at her from a group of trees. She could sense a emense amount of energy that could only be produced from a sailor scout of great power. Serena also noticed that the energy was coming from the direction of the almond eyes." I accept..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The scouts now noticed a strange amount of energy coming from a strage woman that was walking towards Serena. The woman outstretched her arms & seemed to be chanting something, then began to glow, an eerie glow that chilled the bones & made time stop.The woman was so abnormal to them, nothing the saw ( which was really only a black cloak with unusual symbols on it) was familar" SERENA!" cried the scouts, her protectors. They knew, now they knew after so many years of guardianship that they had failed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena stood there, amazed by the beauty of this woman, this scout, & then .........  
  
*FLASHBACK* It was a dark hallway, back in the great palace on the moon before it was utterly destroyed. Serena stood enchanted by this scout of all & of nothing. Serena watched the scouts as her eyes burn painfully as she looked apon the most pretty girl she ever saw, but Serena did not blink or shrink in fear as most people did when the meet her.........Solider of Dark, Guardian of Life & Death, Goddess of Nothing but Everything at the same time................. Sailor Souls.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Serena stood remembering the goddess who came to warn her mother of terror that was coming from distant lands, how her mother helped the Scout when noone else would. How her mother's strenght was altered forever from this one person. She remembered how the Scout gave Serena a gift that was to be used to save the universe when the true terror awakened once more. So here serena stood as she felt Eternity engulf her & for once she did now yell out, cry, or let anything stop her from acchieving her goal .... To save everything.  
  
Serena's crystal began to glow for the first time since broke it after the battle with Galatica, absorbing the mass quanity of energy. That is when the transformation began....  
  
No longer was there a tiara, but her crescent moon shape appeared . Her hair was the same style but turned silver. Beautiful ribbons of every color surrounded her as her boots became high heels( like sailor mars) in the color of silver with gold trimming. The skirt was silver with strange symbols/markings on it( markings were of the color gold). Her shirt was a tanktop that was white, the bow was gold with a 7 pointed star shaped crystal brooch. Her long gloves were still white. Her choker was silver with the same style star on it. A radiant glow was emitted from her, & there she stood with her white staff that shinned gold.....  
  
Sailor Infinety  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~So how does everyone like the next chapter? Please do a review& tell me how it is. So what will happen next time? Who is this Evil Goddess? Who is this Goddess who granted Serena " The Gift" that she just now recieved when it was granted to her when is was but a mere child? What is with the almond eyes? 


	3. Chapter 3: Understanding

Chapter 3: Understanding  
  
So there she stood with her white staff that shinned gold. .Sailor Infinity  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ There stood the scouts, dumbstruck. Not one of them understood, but at the moment they didn't care for their beloved princess was still whole.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ " Wow" was all that Serena could say. She felt an enormous amount of energy flowing through her at that precise moment. " So you accepted. Are you still true to your word? Sailor Infinity." Said the strange voice, Serena could sense a hint of amusement that this girl was having. " Yes I am. I am always true to my word. You should know, since you remember me as I can now recall of you Ariane." Now Serena was the one smirking. " How? This is impossible. There is no way you could remember so quickly." Said Ariane. "But can't you see? I hold the Imperial Silver Crystal & now I hold the." Serena began. " AAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE! I WILL TAKE THAT!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ So here stood the scouts closer to Serena now since the barrier was down & the walked closer. Raye was the first to walk over. The others had been a bit scared of her since she had obviously just gained an enormous amount of energy. " Should we say something to her?' asked Mina. " Who? The hooded figure Or Sailor Moon?" responded Raye. " Haven't you been paying attention? The name is Sailor Infinity." Said Darien. * That shut them up* thought Darien, he did not want them bickering. He started to walk towards her when he & they others turned toward a earsplitting scream. " AAIIEE!" cried a ugly creature.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ A creature named Issitar, one of the dark demons that called themselves " Soulshadows" for that was their description approached Sailor Infinity. "Give me power or you die!" cried Issitar. " Never evil one" said Ariane, she started forward but was abruptly shoved backwards by Serena. " No, do not concern yourself with him. Go.NOW! I will handle this." Said Serena. " Fine, but do not believe you are a god Sailor Infinity. No one likes it when one thinks too highly of oneself." Replied Ariane before she disappeared. Serena moved forward, never casting a glance at the 5 soldiers who stood nearby. " EVERLASTING HEART SNATCH!" cried Sailor Infinity as she raised her staff to the heavens before performing her deadly move. " You were dead before you even got here." Sailor Infinity said. Issitar's reply was but a mere yell & cry to her goddess to spare her in her failure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Sailor Infinity walked over to the remains of Issitar, " May the light guide you to truth & reason." Whispered Sailor Infinity before she began to glow & detransform. She finally noticed her guardians staring wide-eyed at her. Her face dropped, she felt her blood stop flowing & her face paled so much it looked like she died right there. " Serena, please. what happened? Are you ok? I'm. We're sorry, um.er.Serena? Hello. Are you there?" Cried Sailor Mars. But Serena did not see anyone, not one person except a vision. " Raye come here." She said, everyone noticed that her eyes were out of focus. Slowly Raye walked forward, she was shaking very badly now. " Yes?" voice quivered as she spoke. Serena seized her hand & put it on her cheek. Instantly Raye started to scream, a roaring earsplitting scream that could shatter glass, but as suddenly as she started she stopped. There was a moment of silence & then Raye spoke up but in a very distant voice " What was that?" she looked at Serena with a look of pure terror on her face. " That is what will happen if we do not band together & you all," Serena looked at every person there (they were all detransformed by then) " see past my strength & see my heart for it is still the same. I am truly sorry for making you go through that Raye but now you may see farther then you ever could. I give you that gift for only one thing in return. Your friendship & guidance. I must go now, Can I stay at your place Darien. I don't want to go home, afterall it is still very early."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Somewhere in a darkened palace, " My Queen, Issitar has failed. I will happily take her place in your name." Said a Voice. Suddenly A woman appeared, She wore a black dress with the Zodiac symbols on it. " Of course you will Christine. I expect you to be our great general after all. Take as many Soulshadows that you need." Said a voice. Christine bowed & then departed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Darien was deadly afraid of Serena, but after some thought he realized it wasn't her he feared, but the fact that she may die to defend him & the scouts. With that kind of power couldn't she kill herself in the process too? But exhaustion overtook him & he climbed into his bed with Serena who had been asleep for 3 hrs already.  
  
~~~~~~~~So what do you think? Who is this new enemy? Where did this " Goddess" come from? Why are those creatures called " Soulshadows"? Oh well find out more in the next chapter: Chapter 4:Retelling of a forgotten story. 


	4. Retelling of a forgotten story

Hey ppl sorry it took so long. Lotz of homework, newayz please read & review! Chapter 4: Retelling of a forgotten story.  
  
It was nearly 11 o'clock by the time Araine got home. She was so tired from giving Sailor Moon her new powers that she could barely move. But even though she wanted to fall asleep on the couch she knew that she must silently creep back into her room & pretend she never left. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" cried a male voice that startled Ariane so much she could later swear that she almost has a heartattack. "I. I ." stammered Ariane. "What makes you think you have the right to go around in the middle of the night? DON'T ANSWER ME YET! You know that that foul wench of a human is after you! And what do you do?! YOU GO FOR A MIDNIGHT STROLL!" By this time the male's voice had been raised so high that the silence to follow afterwards seemed weird & unnatural, but it wasn't quiet for long. Ariane soon heard her other companions stirring from their beds to see what was wrong.  
  
~~~~~~Meanwhile at the other end of town..~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Raye! It's like 11 at night! You have to get some sleep so we can figure everything out in the morning." Came a very disturbed voice that belonged to none other than Amy. "I cannot help it but. everytime I start to close me eyes I hear a voice telling me that time is running out. Maybe I should do some fire." Started Raye, but was soon interrupted by Lita. "You will do no such thing. GO TO SLEEP! Please Raye you aren't helping the rest of us by doing this." "I know. I'm so so just so worried about her." Tears started to trickle down Raye's cheeks as everyone else's eyes burned too. "We know. She'd do anything for us." Came but another voice as Mina came into view. Everyone bowed their heads, they all knew what she might do. could do. They knew that was going to be the one battle that would really count.  
  
~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning (Sunday)~~~~~~~  
  
*YAWN!* There came a little noise from in the bedroom. *Good, she's up. Now we can talk* thought a really confused Darien. "Good morning Darien." Said Serena as she walked into the kitchen rubbing her tired eyes. "We need to talk." Was Darien's only reply. "Oh I know. It's about last night. Look that girl did me a favor! If I tried to beat this new beast without new powers. Well we'd all be destroyed like that," Serena snapped her fingers & continued talking "Don't ask me how I know. I just do." Was Serena's last reply before she started to shove pancakes in her mouth *Boy, that girl can eat* thought Darien. "Ok I believe you. But why? Why you? And why do you have to become some new, more powerful killing machine?" Asked Darien. Seeing Serena's hurt eyes as he looked at her he began "I'm so.." "Don't bother Darien, it's ok. I know. I thought the fighting was over too." So with that said they both sat in silence gulfing down pancakes & coffee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Your Heighness, I'm sorry. I didn't know that the shadowsoul wouldn't be able to take care of the situation." Said a very frightened girl, or so it seemed from the fact that her voice trembled with fear. "I told you this would happen. because of your stupid little brother we now might actually have to fight them! Why can't you find her! I told you she is the key! SHE IS THE MOST IMPORTANT PIECE! Go now before I change my mind about keeping that idiototic brother of your's promise." Came a very angered voice that obviously came from the throne that was placed exactly in the middle of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So, you've noticed it right? I mean she's changed. It's all because of her stupid transformation."Came Setsuna's voice. "I think it's a very bad thing for her to have awakened. She wasn't supposed to ever wake up unless Chaos himself was walking about, I mean no-one should have even known she existed." Came Hutaro's voice. "What exactly do you mean?" Came Mirchel's voice. The outer scouts were sitting in their living room, Serena had stopped by an hr earlier to explain the situation. When Hutaro found out, she nearly dropped dead from shock, she was the 3rd person out of 4 ppl who first knew of her existance prior to the incedient. The 4 ppl were- Araine, Queen Selenity, herself (Sailor Saturn), and Sailor Infinity herself. But out of everyone only 2 ppl knew the truth of what happened, & she was one of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok that's the end of chapter 4. Hope u all enjoyed. Sorry it took me so long to put it on the site, but I've been havin a writer's block. Plz review & tell how to improve the story. 


End file.
